


What Seekers Want

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Mind-Reading, M/M, Non-Consensual Mind Reading, Raunchy Seekers, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Typical Decepticon Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: An injury during battle leaves Megatron with the handy ability to read minds. He's not stupid enough to tell anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda like the film 'What Women Want' but with Decepticons and terrible.

There had been a self-destruct button on the _Nemesis's_ main console. It had been big, red, and tempting; and the only thing standing between it and the utter annihilation of every spark on board was a thin glass casing and over a centuries worth of self-control. Starscream had often stood with his servo poised above it during arguments, just to make sure he won.

Megatron wished he were on the _Nemesis_ now. He'd push that button.

He'd push that button so hard.

Difficult as it was to keep track of his soldiers in battle -more so when he had Prime's huge forearm wrapped around his neck, depriving his processor of well-needed fuel- he didn't need omniscient powers to know his seekers weren't doing their damn jobs.

"Starscream!" He rasped into his com, struggling to shift Prime's weight. "Where are you?!"

Predictably, he was ignored. Rage bubbling, Megatron found the strength to grapple his Autobot opponent to the ground, narrowly avoiding a pede to the face.

"-Starscream!"

" _What_?!" His second's scratchy voice finally crackled out of the com speaker, typically disrespectful. " _I'm busy_!" 

Megatron whipped around and spotted a winged shape perched atop one of the nuclear plant's cooling towers, watching the ongoing battle from on high.

He raised a fist at the seeker, "I can SEE you, you little-!"

His distraction cost him. His fist was caught in Prime's and painfully twisted around his back. His fusion cannon hummed as he built the charge, but Ironhide was already running to Prime's aid, shoving the heating barrel up and away from his leader's extremities. Megatron went to knee the nuisance away and Prime used the opportunity to knock him off balance.

Without the backup of his Air Force, Megatron was forced into trying to fight them both off at once. Two against one was hardly fair.

He wasn't as young as he once was, and Prime may have been a noble warrior, but Ironhide certainly wasn't. After a few minutes of struggle, a fist sinking into the lighter armour of his abdomen knocked the wind from his intakes. He fell, gasping and bleeding in the dirt and dust like a beaten animal, and came to the humiliating realisation that he wasn't going to win this.

He kicked Ironhide away before the red mech could perform a diving leg drop on him and rolled out of harms way, abandoning dignity as he crawled to escape, connecting his com to Soundwave's frequency.

"Call a retreat!" He bellowed, flinching as a missile landed inches away and sprayed him with a wave of dirt. "Retreat!"

Prime had damaged one of his legs and he struggled to stand on it, swaying precariously as he stumbled to safety. He had just lifted his helm when a hail of gunfire found him, sprinkling the ground at his pedes, whistling as they stabbed into his side.

His helm snapped back, the force of something colliding with his fore-helm throwing him backwards. His optics frizzed to black, audials ringing and throbbing, filtering muffled sound. His frame was numb, unresponsive, and he was just conscious long enough to hear Starscream land nearby-

"Megatron has _**fallen**_ -!"

 

* * *

 

  
The first thing Megatron was aware of, was a voice.

_helpless_ , it mussed vindictively. _It would look like an accident. No one would know_

His helm was throbbing. His audials picking up loud, dull buzzing. But the voice was set apart from the rest of the noise, ringing as clear in his mind as his own thoughts did.

He struggled to online himself.

_Here we go again_ , another voice was speaking, overlaying the first. Different. Resigned. _The frag let Screamer in here? Political privilege my aft..._

- _lucky his insipid followers are so loyal to him, or else I'd-_

They were mixing together, the voices. Tangling into indecipherable nonsense. Megatron's processor span, struggling to filter between the two and make sense of who or what had invaded his very thoughts.

His optics flickered online with a low whir, the voices still a jumbled mess as his vision focused on the ceiling of the medbay. He turned his helm, just as the loudest voice began a lengthy triad of expletives (most in a language he couldn't translate), and then his optics meet the harsh, sneering gaze of his Air Commander.

Starscream. He realised. He was hearing Starscream.

_look at me like that -like to wipe that dumb expression off your clueless face, you great lumbering-_

Definitely Starscream.

Megatron reset his optics, trying to figure out why they were malfunctioning. Why they weren't catching the motion of the seeker's mouth moving, because he was certainly speaking...

"Lord Megatron?" Hook spoke, so loud he jumped. "My lord. Can you hear me?"

Before he could reset his vocaliser he heard the medic again, voice echoing spectrally in his mind - _hope there's no long term recovery or Screamer's going to jump at the chance to overthrow-_

"I'm fine." Megatron announced, trying to school his features as he turned to consider his scowling Second, now knowing that the treacherous little fiend was cursing him in every elitist language the seeker's over-educated processor had been uploaded with. He could hear him. Like faint echoes down a tunnel.

Hook distracted him with a stylus, holding it up between his optics. Instinctively he followed it, listening all the while to the medic's thoughts as Hook's processor ran through diagnostics.

Though it was hard to eavesdrop when he had Starscream ( _pleasedbeglitchedpleasebepermanent_ ) thinking so loudly besides him.

"-side effects?" Hook was speaking to him, "Nausea? Processor-ache?"

Megatron decided it would be best not to tell him he was hearing voices.

"What happened?"

"You were shot in the helm," Hook told him casually, _damn lucky,_ whispered between the lines of speech. "Amazingly, the scan didn't pick up any damage to your processor."

_Doesn't have a slagging processor to damage_

Megatron's helm snapped in the direction of the snide comment. It was, naturally, Starscream, who then  blinked in surprise. A servo rose to his mouth as if to cover it. 

"What I-?" his Second looked to the medic desperately. "I didn't- I. Did I say something?"

Hook was frowning between the two of them. "You didn't say anything."

"No," Megatron agreed, jaw tightening as he reigned his temper back in, "You didn't."

"Your processor might be delicate for a few cycles." Hook continued, "So try not to overexert it. No loud noises, bright lights-"

Starscream had starting thinking about setting off flash grenades.

"-if anything changes, come back. Some symptoms aren't always immediately obvious." Hook set down his datapad, "You're discharged."

_Oh he'll be back-_ -Starscream's deceptive little conscience thought as Megatron climbed off the berth, and it took every bit of the gun-former's self-restraint not to look like an unprovoked lunatic by punching his Second in the helm.

Not that anyone ever needed an excuse to punch Starscream.

"What are you doing here, Starscream?" He growled at the seeker as the medic moved off, lifting a servo to his helm. The confusion of the situation was causing a processor ache. That, or it was whatever underlying damage had been done to cause this psychotic episode was beginning to fry his circuits. 

"Why, Lord Megatron~" Starscream adopted his most sycophantic tone, optics as wide and innocent as he could make them, despite the vile thoughts he was projecting his leader's way. "As your Second-In-Command it is my _duty_ to ensure your full recovery. I was _concerned_..."

"If you'd been Concerned my injury never would happened in the first place!" Megatron snapped, "Your 'duty' was as sentinel, you useless fool!"

"Useless?" Starscream optic's flashed. His wing's folded forwards and in the pause where the seeker would typically muster up enough bad attitude to overrule his cowardice, Megatron heard his internal rant about just who, precisely, was the more useless out of the two of them when the 'Mighty Megatron' had been stupid enough to get himself shot in the helm.

Megatron thought his denta where going to crack from how hard his jaw was clenched, and Starscream hadn't even argued back yet.

"Get. Out." He hissed slowly, ending this before he snapped and blew his cover.

Starscream's wing flicked, usually a sign of underlying fear -had Megatron not caught the end of the seeker's distracted thought about the shape of his lips.

Bewildered as to why Starscream would be so concerned about the symmetry of his face, Megatron's fury faltered and-

_-sink my denta into them, that'll wipe that look of his idiotic fa_ -

"As you wish," sneered Starscream, interrupting Megatron's telepathic eavesdropping.

Megatron blinked his confusion away, forcing his scowl back in place. He watched the scheming brat slink past him, nerves fraying as he had no choice but to ignore Starscream's internal triad of ' _just you wait_ -' and '- _regret the day you crossed_ -' 

If he wasn't already insane, then he was sure he would be driven to it long before the end of the stellar cycle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Of the sad few benefits being over ten thousand feet underwater brought, Megatron would have thought Quiet to be one of them. The Command Centre that had once been the fallen _Nemesis's_ bridge was bustling with activity, filled with Decepticons and their insipid thoughts as they awaited the start of the evening's scheduled tactical meeting.

If it even _was_ evening, Megatron thought grumpily, squinting out through the large view ports at the dark seabed before them, lifeless save for the occasional light-disorientated crab.

Soundwave had reassured him it was.

He pushed the cooling pad he had pilfered from the med-bay closer to the throbbing ache in his helm, as if it's soothing effect could somehow mute the incessant agonising of an underprepared Onslaught beside him, appointed today to led the war council. Amid Starscream's general refusal to either do his job or be seen as anyone remotely useful, there had been no one to chair the meeting. The Combaticon leader had eagerly accepted the position.

And then immediately regretted it, if his current panic was anything to go by.

- _haven't even read this new patrol route- what on Cybertron does- engineering repairs?!_ Megatron watched the increasingly distressed Combaticon flick through the datapad out of the corner of his optic, not knowing whether to shoot the fool or reassure him, whatever yielded the quietest result.

On the other side of the monitor bank, thrusters resting atop the screens and blissfully ignorant of the stress his own laziness had caused, Starscream was watching the security feeds.

Or was pretending to. Even without mind-reading abilities Megatron could tell he was admiring his own reflection in the monitor screen, flicking his wings back and watching them catch the lights, wondering to himself if he would need to polish tonight or if it could wait another cycle.

Megatron stomped over, the force of his glare somewhat diminished by the cooling pad against the side of his helm. "I'm surprised you haven't broken the glass."

Starscream's helm snapped up, mouth slightly agape. Megatron could sense the seeker's wordless indignity, and almost smirked at the point scored- when he heard his Second's slippery processor conclude that the Warlord's face was conveniently within the blast radius of his two raised thrusters.

Megatron ducked just in time, a lick of heat brushing the top of his helm as the thrusters ignited.

"Oops." Starscream said unconvincingly, pedes wriggling teasingly, "involuntary reaction. Sorry my Lord, they do that sometimes."

_especially when you stand so temptingly close to your own demise, you witless-_

Megatron grabbed the seeker's heeled pede to put a stop to that train of thought. He yanked, almost tugging the seeker out of his seat, "Then perhaps I should rid you of your glitching hardware?" He threatened.

Starscream was smirking at him in that stupid way he always did, as if he wanted to be thrown across the Command Centre and shot at. Like he enjoyed a servo around his throat squeezing until-

_Come on, do it,_ Starscream's optics were wide and bright with... Something that was certainly not fear. _You know you want to._

Megatron dropped the thruster in shock, backing off as if the seeker's insanity was contagious.

"Meeting adjourned," he announced to the room at large, both ignoring Starscream's confusion and suppressing a wince at Onslaught's internal cry of relief.

His move to escape the room became more urgent as the occupants of the Centre excitedly planned to themselves what to do with their suddenly free evening. He mentally overheard something he certainly hadn't ever wanted to know about what Bonecrusher and Scavenger did in the communal wash-racks.

"Lord Megatron?"

Soundwave intersected him just paces from the door. Megatron bit back a groan.

"My processor," he explained to his Communications Officer, knowing he'd get the hint, "Lingering damage from this morning. I haven't the patience to deal with these idiots until I have recovered."

Soundwave was silent, eerily so. Megatron listened, but nary a thought was projected his way. Mental shielding, of course.

"Acknowledged," Soundwave finally responded, stepping aside. "The tactical brief will be rescheduled." His visored helm tilted towards the now sulking seeker by the monitors. "Starscream; counterproductive."

Megatron wasn't going to argue with that assessment.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Whilst Megatron's processor ache did eventually subside, the more pressing dilemma of the 'voices' did not, and seclusion, as tempting as it was, would only arouse suspicion.

Though even in full health, he would have avoided this situation.

Starscream was always inventing new and increasingly ridiculous machines. Most tended to malfunction violently, and unsurprisingly always around Megatron. Without fail. Every single time.

This stellar cycle, it was a shrink-ray.

"I can see it just fine from here." Megatron growled at his Second, glaring from his throne as the seeker made moves to come closer, purple gun-like weapon cradled in his servos. "What I want to know is why you've wasted time and resources again on something so useless?"

He already knew why. He could see the fully formed plot in the seeker's processor, starting with him naively accepting the rigged weapon and quickly ending with him the size of a scraplet, about to be crushed by a sky blue thruster.

"The Autobots will hardly be a threat to us, being no taller than those pathetic organics." Starscream purred. He extended the weapon towards his leader. "I thought you might like to be the first to... try it."

Megatron looked between the shrink ray and his plotting Second.

_Take it, you buffoon_ , Starscream's nasty little processor hissed, _just touch it-_

Megatron snorted.

"I would never resort to something so dishonourable," he slouched lower in his throne, "I will destroy Prime at his correct size or not at all."

Starscream's confusion and frustration was jumbled and loud, and enough to revive Megatron's processor ache once again. He pressed a servo to his forehelm, pushing back against the seeker's internal spluttering.

- _spent all week -haven't flown in cycles- and all for nothing- useless- ungrateful-_

"Take the seekers out." Megatron cut through the mess of thoughts and emotions with the only command he knew no sane flier would protest. 

Starscream blinked, thoughts shuttering to a stop, "...What?"

"You're getting sloppy." Megatron lied, "Take them out and run some manoeuvres."

"I have reports to finish," Starscream almost argued, more disbelieving than contrary. Around the back of his emotional core Megatron could sense the seeker's lingering stress from having to compensate for overwhelming ineptitude. "I-"

"Soundwave will do them," Megatron waved a servo, "This is more important."

_He's lost it_ , Starscream was thinking, _that blast to the helm must have-_

"Go!" Megatron snapped before he could finish his musing. "Now seeker!"

He caught a glimpse of Starscream's smile, overshadowed completely by a burst of genuine 'brightness' that sprung from the seeker, emotions strong enough to be almost visible to Megatron's altered perspective. He hardly had time to be take aback by someone as horrible as Starscream being capable of feeling something so wholesome as happiness, before the seeker was jumping to follow his orders. 

The shrink ray in his subspace, and his plans regarding it, now lay completely forgotten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soundwave managed to reschedule the War Council. It did mean calling the seekers back from their scout patrol and chasing several mech's out of the wash-racks, but then the tape-desk had insisted that this would be the last opportunity they had to discuss the upcoming raid.

Starscream's empty seat did not go unnoticed.

"-advance from the east," a slightly more prepared Onslaught explained as the holographic map before them changed to show their advancement on the human power-station. "The ocean will provide cover and-"

"Great, the ocean!" Another Combaticon, Vortex, interrupted from the other side of the map. "They'll never see that coming, seeing as that's where we come from _every single time_ -"

As an argument began to break out, Megatron found himself distracted. It was helped substantially by the countless other Decepticons and their own wandering minds. It was vindicating to know his suspicion that they were never really listening was correct after all. No wonder everything always went to slag.

The resentful seekers across from him were stewing at having their flight time shortened, distracted and restless from the excess charge in their high-strung frames. Perhaps he ought to let them out more...

"-don't know if the Autobot's will even show up, stupid!"

"You idiot, they always show up!"

The argument continued, and as the Combaticons began resorting to petty name calling, Megatron suddenly caught the underlying emotional tension to their argument. Resentment. Frustration.

He suppressed a groan as the realisation came to him. They were... Involved. And had turned his war council into a lovers spat.

He stood.

"That will be all, Onslaught," he announced in his sternest voice. "The approach has been finalised. We will advance from the east. Air support will circle around and attack from the rear. Soundwave, give the order. The rest of you, dismissed."

There was an eager scramble for the door, the seekers in particular bowling their comrades over as they raced for the transports to the surface.

"Except you, Skywarp." He called the purple seeker before he could activate his warp drive. "We will have words, you and I."

_What have you done now?_ Megatron was interested to learn he could eavesdrop on Thundercracker as he worried at his trinemate over their trine-bond. _Warp I swear to-_

_I didn't do it!_ Skywarp's bright optics glanced his trinemate's way before he retreated back towards Megatron. _I don't know how those squids got into hydro tank!_

_Warp!_

Megatron had no idea how someone as level-headed and sane as Thundercracker could have ended up trined to two lunatics like Skywarp and Starscream.

"Leave us," he told the other seeker, focusing on Skywarp.

The purple seeker wasn't half as difficult to menace as his wing mates, especially alone. Skywarp was loyal, but he was also stupid. His panicked processor started spilling it's every secret as he fidgeted before his leader, everything from him disappearing during flight manoeuvres to spiking the energon with lead. Megatron filed the information anyway for later use. That along with the earlier mention of squids.

"Where is your Air Commander?"

An overwhelming wave of relief washed over Skywarp as he realised he wasn't the target of his leader's bad mood. "Oh Screamer?" He grinned, "He, err-"

Rather than tell the truth, as expected of a loyal Decepticon, Skywarp started scrambling for excuses. "He said he- he had some reports and stuff so-"

"Don't lie to me." Megatron loomed over the slighter mech.

Skywarp's wings drooped low, his optics widening, thoughts projecting loudly,  _think think think can't tell him Screamer's not even on base he'll-_

"He's left the base?" Megatron snapped, before remembering he wasn't supposed to have heard that. It appeared to work in his favour anyway.

_Oh slag, he knows! How did he know? Have to warn Screamer. He's going to blame me when Megs turns up and blasts his stupid project to scrap._

"I. Uhh..."

"I will be willing to forgive this Deception," Megatron pressed, "On the condition that you tell me where he is."

_He's gonna slag Screamer anyway. Might as well not get slagged as well I mean-_

"You gonna slag him?" Skywarp asked, and Megatron could sense a very distant variety of concern for Starscream. Distant, but still present.

He decided to be merciful. For now. "If he is cooperative; no."

_Screamer's never cooperative_

"Okay," Skywarp agreed anyway.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Finding stable ground on uninhabited desert islands suitable enough for a signal tower had been harder work than Starscream had anticipated. Of course, he was a scientist, not a low caste construction build. Didn't mean he felt any less stupid as the tall structure continued to sink ever deeper into the sand.

Sand which had also managed to seep into all the seams of his thrusters.

He ignored the itch and consulted his plans once again. Though leaning at a sixty degree (and increasing) angle, it may work yet.

Designed to disrupt the primitive humans' early warning systems, the signal tower would give his seekers the full aerial advantage they deserved over the Autobots. And perhaps even convince Megatron to allow them a little more freedom when it came flying patrols.

His megalomanic leader was too arrogant to ever consider someone else's ideas without blustering about insubordination though, so Starscream had been forced to devise his plan in secret. His frustration was climbing as quickly as the tower was sinking though. Even if it did work -for however long it remained erect- Megatron would still find an excuse to ridicule it. Ridicule him.

He flicked the switch, and saw electricity spark as it travelled up the tower.

A victorious grin stretched his mouth as it began to throw out it's disrupting signals... before the sand shifted. Starscream watched dismally as the tower finally gave in and fell sideways, it's apex landing on the damp beach where the waves quickly engulfed it. It died in a shower of seawater and sparks.

"Wonderful," he muttered, snapping the schematics in half and tossing the pieces at the wreck of his once brilliant idea.

"Not how I'd describe it."

Starscream nearly jumped out of his armour at the rasp of Megatron's voice, kicking sand in his hurry to face the unexpected threat. On the shore line stood the last mech he had wanted to be witness to his failure, arms crossed over his chest. Unimpressed personified.

He was sure he had covered his tracks, how did-?

"Your trine." Megatron tilted his helm to the side, glancing past Starscream's slumped wing to the fallen signal tower. "You missed the War Council. Again."

Starscream refused to feel repentant. It wasn't like his opinions were ever taken serious-

"I needed your advice on the next raid." Megatron said suddenly, and Starscream noticed for the first time that his expression was strained. Like he was concentrating hard.

"...You don't listen to my advice." He answered the gunformer slowly, cautious. He wondered why Megatron hadn't started interrogating him about the disaster sparking in the sand behind him. The washed up old warlord never missed an opportunity to rant about supposed treachery and assassination plots-

"Don't be so petulant," Megatron barked out of the blue. Starscream almost jumped, surprised. "You would have my trust if you weren't such a disloyal cretin."

Starscream scrunched his nose up. He... wasn't sure how to respond to that, because he hadn't made comment on the lack of trust between them. Megatron was stood across from him though, colouring in the face from the indignity of _something_. Either he had grown to hate him so much that the mere sight of him was rage-inducing, or old bucket head had finally lost what few cogs he still had-

"Don't sass me, brat!" Megatron took menacingly steps towards him, leading with his fusion-cannon. It wasn't active. Yet.

"I didn't- Who are you talking to?!" Starscream squawked, holding his arms out. "Are we having a conversation? Or have you come to yell at me like a senseless lunatic? What do you _want_?"

Megatron shook his helm, as if casting away a bad thought.

"Leave the signal tower," he ordered, thumb and forefinger squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Your ridiculous ideas are a waste of time and resources, particularly when you're stupid enough to try and enact them yourself-"

Starscream squared his shoulders, "How _dare_ -?" .

"-Next time you get it into your processor to play architecture consult Longhaul for sparks sake," Megatron snapped, pointing at Starscream like he was posing for a Decepticon recruitment poster. "There is a reason you're a seeker, not a Constructicon. Thank Primus."

He turned, gesturing for Starscream to follow, expression hinting that it was not up for debate.

Having no choice but to obey, Starscream cast one last look at his failure of a project, and then the darkening Earth sky. The sun was dropping below the horizon, painting the clouds a warm orange and pink. The humans had surprisingly advanced radar, and their aircraft outnumbered Decepticon seekers over a thousand-to-one. It was too dangerous to fly above the clouds. Too dangerous to fly at night. Too dangerous-

"Starscream?"

Starscream forced down his yearning and schooled his features. "Alright! I'm coming! I-!"

But his leader was looking skyward as well. Optics a soft red.

"This reminds me," Megatron said quietly, not meeting his gaze. "I need you to double your reconnaissances. Create new patrol routes."

He should have questioned it. They didn't have the energon to waste for additional patrols. But it was so rare the tide changed for _his_ benefit.

"Yes." He swallowed, trying to not sound too eager, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

His Commander nodded once, looking more than satisfied at his usually fickle subordinate's rare show of obedience. He continued on his way back to base. Starscream followed without protest.

 

* * *

 

There was definitely something wrong with Megatron, and Starscream was going to find out what that something was. If the old clanker was going to keel over anytime soon he wanted to be the first to know about it. Crowns took a few weeks to commission, after all.

But unfortunately, he had recently found it rather difficult to concentrate to his plans to usurp the Decepticon leadership.

"How'd you do it?" Ramjet and Skywarp had taken to harassing him between off-shifts over the miracle that was their increased flight time. And they had no qualms about where they did so.

Starscream, struggling not to wedge himself in the corner of the wash-racks like a cornered animal just to escape them, threw the cleaning rag he'd been using at his trine-mate's helm.

"I've told you before," he snarled, "I didn't do anything. He's increasing the security measures-"

"If he were increasing the security measures we'd be let out less." Ramjet argued, smirking like an idiot. "C'mon Screamer, tell us. You threaten him?"

Skywarp laughed before Starscream could deny it, nudging Ramjet, "Yeah right, he couldn't threaten a cyber-bunny."

Starscream ripped the shower head off the wall and sprayed it at him, "Get out, you scrap heaps!"

"Last I saw him he was ready to slag you for missing the war council," Skywarp rubbed the solvent from his optics, undeterred, "How'd you manage to turn it around and get us double flight hours?!"

As nice as it would be to take the credit for something that would only increase his popularity among the seekers, becoming known as someone on their leader's microscopic 'good side' when in reality he existed on the point farthest from it was more trouble than it was worth.

"I didn't."

"You think you can get us extra rations?" Ramjet ignored his protests anyway. "Maybe some high-grade-"

"No!" Starscream stamped a thruster, "Even if I could, I wouldn't, you ungrateful drudge. It's beyond your classification _and_ understanding to know what Megatron and I discuss anyway!"

His two stalkers stared at him in silence, and Starscream thought they might finally give up when-

A sly smirk started to curve Skywarp's mouth. "Oh," he nodded, glancing at Ramjet with a playful nudge, "What you _discuss_ huh?"

Starscream's spark sunk into his tank. He knew innuendo when he heard it. "No!" he said quickly, waving his servos madly, as if he could stop the brewing rumour in it's tracks. "Don't be disgusting, of course not-"

Ramjet's processor finally caught up with the conversation. He started smirking too. "Ha!" He laughed, "I knew it-"

"You don't know anything!" Starscream turned the gauge on the shower up to scorching and aimed it at them again. "Get out! Get out before I have you court-martialled!"

With panicked squawks, thrusters skidding on the wet tilted floor, Ramjet and Skywarp collided with each other, struggling to avoid the burning solvent as they fled out the door.

Starscream could still hear their laughter over the rush of the shower.

 

* * *

 

Megatron was gonna find whoever had started this ridiculous rumour and gut them.

He had first caught wind of it somewhere around midday. A gaggle of frontline seekers passing him in the one of the security corridors. One glance his way and their gazes dropped to the floor. Usually it was done so out of deference. Today... to hide the giggles.

He stared at the retreating wings (shaking in barely contained amusement) and was bombarded with the unsolicited _inaccurate_ imaginings of an entire trine. Him and a seeker. Him and Starscream.

He had tripped on the deck and fallen into the bridge, frightening the spark out of Longhaul. 

 _I wonder how that carnage works?_ Hook, usually the picture of professionalism, was wondering to himself about that very rumour as he sat across from his leader at the conference table. He didn't even have the decency to be looking at Megatron as he pretended to flick through his datapad of notes. _Probably restraints. Screamer seems like he might be real pain to pin down and-_

"Do you have anything to add, Hook?" Megatron snarled, sure his expression was betraying the calm, sane front he was trying to uphold.

The medic didn't even falter.

"The Air Force's increased activity means we're going to have to increase their fuel intake." He answered smoothly, lowering his datapad. "Perhaps by double."

"Double?" Onslaught exclaimed a few seats away. "Are you kidding?! Seekers are gonna get double rations for prancing around the clouds all day?!"

Megatron dulled his audial receptors in anticipation.

" _ **Prancing!?**_ " Starscream exploded, right on queue, fist slamming against the top of the table. "My Air Force are three times the asset to this damn faction your idiot combiner unit is-"

 _'Air Force' ain't your only asset though, is it Screamer?_ Onslaught sneered as the seeker ranted at him.

Megatron resisted the urge to stand up and shoot him in his smug face. Starscream was already thinking of something along the same lines.

"Don't smirk at me like you that, you purple buffoon!" Starscream's nullray started to light up, "I outrank you!" 

"If the seekers get double rations, so should we!" Scrapper joined in loudly, sticking up for his fellow idiot. "We work hard-"

"Unnecessary," Soundwave tried to cut in. "Energon rations are calculated to exact specifications. Additional fuel will lead to overcharge-"

"Soundwave raises a good point," Hook interrupted, and then went on to completely warp the Third in Command's actual point by suggesting, "The seeker's extra flight time is unnecessary, and reducing it will bring them back within the acceptable parameters for their regular energon rations."

"It's not unnecessary!" Starscream rounded on the medic.

Hook quirked a brow, "Then perhaps you would like to share it's importance?"

"It's... classified," Starscream ground out, and Megatron could sense the cocky seeker's uncharacteristic apprehension. He wouldn't meet his gaze.

Hook, on the other servo, did look to his Commander. "My lord?"

Megatron studied the seeker besides him carefully, fully expecting to sense that simmering rage always just beneath the brat's sycophantic farce. Starscream would pounce the moment he threatened to take back their newfound freedom.

What found instead, was surprising.

 _Inevitable_ , Starscream lamented, _knew it was too good to be true, just don't let him know how much you wanted it, don't let him see any weakness, don't let him-_

"It's classified," Megatron found himself agreeing.

 _What a load of slag_ , Onslaught snarled.

 _Slagging Screamer always gonna get his way now_ , Scrapper was thinking along the same lines. _Always getting special treatment just for spreading his legs-_

Megatron would have very much liked to remind the faction as a whole that rank was not earned through any means but skill and experience, and that the functionality of his base did _not_ revolve around Starscream bending over. 

It was insulting to know what little faith they had in his resolve.

"You're dismissed," he told the room, despite the entire list of agendas to discuss still. It could wait until another cycle. For now he had to find whoever thought it wise to start rumours about their Commander.

The occupants left the room with a general feeling of dissatisfaction. All save one.

 _Stupid rumour- don't think about it- don't-_ , Starscream was hurrying to collect his datafiles, dropping half in his panic to get away. _Don't look at him, just go. Don't be last to leave-Don't look at his stupid-_

"Starscream?"

Starscream glanced up. _Fraggit_

"What _now_?" The seeker snapped abruptly, patience ticking out, _don't say anything incriminating for spark's sake don't say a damn-_

Well, at least he wasn't the only one being driven to distraction by these rumours. Of course, Decepticons weren't likely to be half as discreet around Starscream as there were with himself. He could well imagine the seeker was being outright harassed for it. Good.

Maybe it'll teach the stupid brat a bit of humility.

"You won't waste those flight hours, will you?" He said, arching a brow. 

Something shifted inside the seeker, a wordless, thoughtless, surge of emotion Megatron couldn't place. Starscream's optics were a little brighter, his spark beat a little faster. But he wasn't... scared.

Not for the first time, Megatron wondered if perhaps Starscream harboured more than just resentment towards him.

"Of course I won't. What do you think I am?" Starscream replied, thoughts both anxious and eager. _Leave idiot_ , he yelled at himself as he began to back away, _stop staring at his chassis and just leave!_

Megatron visibly started, straightening awkwardly and resisting the bizarre urge to cross his arms over his chest, protect himself from the seeker's wanton gaze. He was too obvious it seemed, because Starscream ducked behind his datapads with a panicked-

 _He knows I was looking he knows_ -

"You're dismissed," Megatron told him abruptly, before either of them lost anymore dignity. "Go. Now. _Go_."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Starscream snarled, playing up his irritation to act as an excuse for the flush of energon across his cheeks. "You don't have to yell at me!"

The door whispered closed behind him, and now alone Megatron slumped against the table with a weary breath. Damn frisky seekers.

 

* * *

 

   
A millennia of war allowed plenty of time for Megatron to learn what the collective morons making up his faction were capable of. And one of these things was not an impressive attention span. He himself was probably guilty of the same. Just the thought of a blank monitor screen zoned him out.

The Grave Shift, from midnight till dawn, was the base's quietest. The control room was fairly empty. There was only Soundwave, conducting a general systems check, and Skywarp, watching monitors. The lone seeker on shift that evening was staring ahead blankly, wondering to himself what he might have done wrong in life to have deserved punishment like this.

Megatron ignored his self-pity (and the urge to remind the woeful seeker the many many things he had done wrong) and continued to concentrate on the report just sent over from Cybertron. It relayed the damage caused to one of Shockwave's labs after that Autobot varlot, Elita-One and her squadron of cretins had managed to break in. Megatron couldn't even begin to comprehend how a mech whose arm was an actual blaster could be so useless in combat.

Needless to say, concentration did not come easily.

Soundwave was projecting his usual aura of serenity; private thoughts hidden behind a labyrinth of mental shielding. Skywarp's thoughts however, were second only to Starscream's in terms of abrasiveness.

He was wondering -and rather loudly at that- what he would rather be doing with his evening. Which wouldn't have been too much of a problem had they not so colourfully involved his trine-mate.

Megatron's optics began to un-focus from the datapad in his servos as Skywarp's imagination woke up, and the image of Thundercracker -black and navy and sprawled tastefully across berth covers- rose inhibited in his mind's eye.

He glared in the purple seeker's direction, but Skywarp was too busy lamenting his separation from his mate. _Poor TC, all alone, probably bored out of his processor..._

Personally Megatron doubted Thundercracker was as bothered. Likely enjoying the well-needed break he was getting from his nuisance of a mate.

Then Skywarp's train of thought jumped from sentimentally to something far more intimate fast enough to give Megatron whiplash. His processor will flooded with Thundercracker; straight winged, hard working, _sensible_ Thundercracker, biting his lip and moaning.

There was a clatter of metal, and it took Megatron a moment to realise it was the sound of the datapad he'd been holding hitting the floor. His digits had gone numb.

Skywarp, oblivious, was still reminiscing about sticking his glossa down Thundercracker's throat, about the taste of him, the feel of him-

Megatron stooped to snatch up the datapad, not knowing what to do with it, or where to look, how to distract himself from his subordinate's rather loud and incredibly inappropriate-

Thundercracker optics shuttered in blissful abandon as digits slipped into the seams between his wings. He twitched and shuddered when those same fingers ghosted across his cockpit, dipped into his turbines.

Strange, Megatron had never considered a seeker's erogenous zones as being different to his own, he'd certainly never considered their wings...

Had he not been so distracted with Skywarp's filthy processor he might have felt more mortified of the countless occasions he had taken Starscream roughly by the wing and given him a good shake.

 _Warp_ , Fake-Thundercracker moaned in Skywarp's processor, twisting onto his front, perky aft raised, wings fluttering, _Frag me Warp, I've been waiting all night._

Megatron hoped Skywarp was editing this information and it wasn't being leaked directly from his memory banks. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look Thundercracker in the optic ever again.

A black panel snapped away, revealing a tight, clean valve glistening with lubricant, biolights pulsing in time to his spark beat, and Megatron physically recoiled at the sight of it, dropping the datapad once again.

"Skywarp!" He barked, tearing his servo away from his optics where he'd tried to shield them against the imaginary horrors. This time the seeker did take notice, daydream drifting away to nothing-ness. "You're relieved of duty."

The seeker's face lit up, "Really?!"

"Get out of here!" Megatron snapped, worried he would start thinking about his evening with Thundercracker again. "Out now."

Skywarp barely took a moment to look surprised before disappearing with crack of purple light, leaving his leader to stew in the trauma of what he'd just witnessed, his thoughts vivid enough to leave impressions to last for centuries in his own memory banks.

Most shameful of all, Megatron was left to contemplate the tightness of his own panels.

There was a noise of static, like someone clearing their throat, and Megatron turned to see Soundwave watching him, helm tilted questioningly.

"It's nothing." He fielded, picking up the datapad once again. "I will... continue this in my office."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Megatron had learned more about his subordinates in the past week eavesdropping on the electrical impulses his processor had learnt to decode and read as their thoughts, than he had in the past five million years fighting a war alongside them. He now knew that Rumble and Frenzy occasionally switched colours, that Thundercracker owned an entire series of a popular human television show, and that Ravage was not a 'He'.

Interesting, but otherwise useless information. The real stuff -the juicy well guarded secrets- required more than just a brief scan of processor waves to pick up. But all it would take was a little prodding...

Because this 'glitch' wasn't a curse. It was a gift. And he'd be a fool not to utilise it to its fullest extent. Yes, it occasionally backfired and he received a face-full of uncensored pornography, but Skywarp alone had been responsible for more than eighty percent of those occasions.

"Have the Constructicons clear out the left wing's end corridor storage room," he told Soundwave after yet another of these occasions. "Skywarp and Thundercracker will be using them as private quarters."

"Unfair!" Rumble (pretending to be Frenzy) appeared around Soundwave's leg to protest. "They get a room all to themselves but I have to cram myself into Boss's chest with five other losers?!"

Soundwave nudged him back behind him, "Apologises. Order; acknowledged."

"As Command Trine their rank justifies the privilege," Megatron told not just the Cassetticon, but the room at large as well, just in case anyone were to wonder at the real reason for the seekers move out of the Air Barracks. Privacy might finally allow that blasted trine the opportunity to get that bothersome friskiness out of their systems, and then maybe Megatron could reside in the same room as Skywarp without wanting to bleach his optics.

 _Wish I was a fragging seeker. Gettin' all the good stuff cuz stupid Screamer's clanging favours outta Megs_ -

Megatron peered around Soundwave's leg at the sulking mini-cassette, brow disappearing into his helmet in annoyance. Fortunately for the tiny spy, Soundwave's protective instincts were well tuned. His chest compartment opened with a click, "Rumble; return."

The Cassetticon's optics widened at the Soundwave's abrupt order. He jumped into a transformation sequence and disappeared into his master's chest without protest. Safe and sound. Megatron stared at it resentfully, now unable to pickup the mini-cassette's treasonous thoughts.

"Observation," Soundwave began, probably to distract his leader. "Dissonance amongst the ranks. Requesting permission to discover route-cause."

"I know what the cause is," Megatron growled, and it was likely Soundwave did too. But the tape-player was the one mech whose thoughts he couldn't be sure of. "Childish rumours."

"Suggestion; deal with rumours."

Megatron had thought about it. Distracting and insulting as it may have been, the general opinion on his and Starscream's imaginary intimacy swayed generously in his favour. There was unanimous speculation that he was merely 'putting Starscream in his place', that any copulation between them was an undoubtably degrading power-play. One that Starscream inevitably lost, as he did so in every other aspect of life.

And of course, according to the unimaginative beliefs of his mechs, Starscream was so 'notoriously' talented at sucking spike, that he managed to earn himself a little special treatment out of the arrangement as well.

As if Megatron was stupid enough to place his interfacing equipment at the mercy of a traitor's denta.

Regardless, this wasn't the first time rumours of this like had surfaced. It was just the first time he had possessed the capacity to hear about it.

For now at least, the seeker was too awkward to meet his gaze, let alone plot his demise. Any interaction with his leader beyond the bare minimum would only fuel the gossip. As it was, most of Starscream's off-shift seemed to be spent avidly denying to over-curious idiots that _no, he didn't know Megatron's intimate measurements, thank you!_

"Let it run it's course, for now." Megatron decided.

 

* * *

 

Fights were commonplace on the base. Seeker's in particular were prone to failing victim to short tempers and impatience. It was due to the prolonged hours spent under the ocean's surface. The darkness and pressure did not a happy flier make. Megatron understood that better now, after nearly a month of eavesdropping on unending petty internal complaints.

So it was no surprise really, that when Soundwave cancelled the evening patrol due to poor weather, his Air Force took it out on each other. Most fights and brawls were beneath Megatron's notice, but when the dilapidated recreation room exploded into a near riot that ended with Dirge throwing Thrust helm first into the bulkhead -his ridiculously pointed conehead piercing it- the base sprung a leak.

And that was something that couldn't be left to rectify itself.

Megatron hauled himself off his throne and began stamping his way to the scene before his entire base went to rust from the saltwater.

Starscream was already on the scene, having been present for the fight (probably caused it, Megatron thought resentfully), and was now struggling to contain the gush of sea water now up past his ankles. He was trying to pin a sheet of metal to the bulkhead and stem the flow so Hook could wield it in place, but his inferior strength was making it difficult.

 _Whose stupid idea was it to build a base underwater anyway_! Starscream was thinking as he spluttered and shrieked orders to few remaining Decepticon's that hadn't fled from the property damage.

Megatron almost considered not stepping in as he watched the troublesome seeker receive a face-full of pressurised saltwater, arms shaking as he held the sheet metal. It was almost worth letting the base flood to watch Starscream struggle so.

But the seeker spotted him, red optics widening, "Help, idiot!"

Always happy to remind the seeker how much more competent he was at everything, Megatron complied, splashing through the rising water and reaching around the seeker to add his strength, pinning the metal flat, gushing leak receding into a trickle. Hook's wielder ignited within seconds, already fastening the piece into place.

Megatron wasn't paying much notice though. Starscream had stiffened minutely. His chest was inches from the seeker's back, the arms he had reaching around his Second were just under twitching wings. He wouldn't have noticed their positioning had Starscream's processor that blared a note of alarmed panic.

Having now practiced his new skill, Megatron decided to delve a little deeper, focusing on the feelings behind what the seeker was projecting, what the sensors of his frame were feeding his processor; like it's appreciation for the effortless power of his leader's frame, of his stature, his size, his warmth~

And Megatron's ego inflated, he shifted his footing, stepping closer. Starscream flinched again, casting a glare over his shoulder, _stupid oaf doesn't even realise how close he is - what's he going to do? Crush me against the bulkhead..._

Starscream was his own worst enemy. His thoughts immediately drifted to the possibility of his leader doing just that. Megatron's arms weakened, seawater gushed free.

"Megatron!" Starscream screeched, and both their fantasies popped as they were sprayed with freezing salt water.

Served them right really, Megatron thought, shaking the water from his face and doubling down on the pressure. Hook wielded the last seam, and Starscream ducked under Megatron's arm and moved well, _well_ out of the way.

"I'm going to rinse this off before it rusts me," Starscram groused in lieu of asking his leader permission to leave the room. Megatron might have objected, if not for the silent, _and self-serve this stupid frustration away..._

Megatron waved a servo, letting him go, suddenly tight under his armour as he watched hips _swing_.

He turned to Hook instead. "Order a pump to deal with the flooding," he cleared his vocaliser, "Contact my comm if you need me. I too need to clean up."

"Yessir," Hook answered in the briskest tone, but that little spark of individuality not yet beaten out of him by war whispered, _Yeah I bet you are from the way Screamer was looking at ya..._

Starscream _hadn't_ been looking at him in anything but disgust, and Megatron took exception to the thought. His servos fisted, but he bit back his irritation, jaw tightening. "You're dismissed." He snarled.

Hook nodded and left, all ready to spread the latest of the gossip no doubt. Megatron could hear the exaggerated reimagining of it now, him pinning Starscream to the bulkhead, the leak just an excuse to grind against the seeker's pert aft.

Pert? He scowled to himself, Starscream was a warrior, with a warrior's build. He was not attractive. This was simply a side affect from everyone _else's_ wanton seeker fantasies. He was not attracted to that seeker. He wasn't.

He wasn't, he continued to tell himself less than a hour later, solvent raining down on his frame in the wash-rack, servo fisted around his hard spike as he pumped it and thought of Starscream's _not-pert_ aft until he came against the tiled bulkhead.

...He was.

 

* * *

 

  
He was going to seduce Starscream.

It wouldn't do to harbour desires for his subordinates, however casual. It was a weakness, and Starscream exploited anything he thought might win him prestige. Even sexual frustrations.

If he kept flinching and dropping things every time the seeker had a remotely inappropriate thought his Second would catch on. His telepathy wouldn't be so secret then, and nowhere near as useful. He needed to get it out of his system, and since he was sure Starscream's ... _physical appeal_ was ninety percent curiosity (thrusters, wings, turbines) one quick frag should do the trick nicely.

Well, that was the excuse he was using anyway. 

It wouldn't be difficult. He had unlimited access to whatever lewd thoughts might stray into the seeker's mind. He would know what to say, what to do to have that disagreeable brat melting into a seeker-shaped puddle at his pedes. If the seeker had an itch, he'd know exactly where to scratch.

His victim was, at that very moment, in the Command Centre. An unhelpfully public space. Not suitable for the tactile tactics Megatron had planned. He would have to lure the seeker elsewhere, and with the Air Commander's unparalleled paranoia it wouldn't be easy.

"Shockwave has sent us a weapons shipment from Cybertron," he announced as he entered the room, "They've been placed in the armoury."

Starscream, who had suspiciously changed the screen on his monitor as Megatron had entered, glanced over his wing, only mildly interested as he tapped away at the keyboard. "If they've come from _Shockwave_ they'll need testing."

His snide tone did not go unnoticed. Megatron approached him, reaching out and resting a servo on the back of the seeker's seat. The screen was filled with numbers as it ran probability calculations. He bent down, cheek almost brushing the side of Starscream's helm. "You'll do the honours. Naturally."

 _Why does he always smell so damn good for someone who never polishes, stupid old fool,_ Starscream thought, tapping more forcefully now. He leant forwards in his seat, away from Megatron. "I'll get to it."

Megatron felt his mouth twitch in annoyance. The metal of the chair began to buckle under his servo. With great effort, he breathed out, letting Starscream's disrespect wash over him. As much as he'd like, he couldn't punch the seeker into his berth.

"Very well," he stepped away and took a seat, picking up a report from one of the monitor banks. The damage report from the previous evening. Before long he noticed Starscream looking his way.

 _Great_ , the seeker sounded annoyed, _I'll never finish these schematics with him sitting right there. Doesn't he have somewhere else to be?_

Oh course, Megatron dropped his gaze back to the damage report, Starscream was plotting. Again. And he was doing it On-Shift now? Whatever scheme he was concocting was barely hidden behind meaningless statistics on the monitor screen. Bold, even for him. 

_No of course he doesn't. Lazy- old- handsome idiot-_

Megatron smirked behind his datapad. Handsome? He lifted his optics to offer the unsuspecting seeker an arched brow over the top of it. Starscream's expression darkened when their optics met, but behind the scenes, desire swelled. _that smirking mouth would look even better buried between my thighs though-_

The damage report broke apart in Megatron's servos, snapping like rust sticks. He looked down in surprise, releasing the shattered pieces. He hadn't even realised he'd been-

 _Something's got him all worked up..._ It was Starscream that was doing the smirking now, fingers tented together menacingly, _I wonder if it's **me?**_

Megatron snapped his gaze elsewhere, cursing his stupidity. He was supposed have the upper-hand here, not the other way around. He quickly looked around for a distraction, only to find two sets of bright round optics staring at him from over the top of the monitor bank. Rumble and Frenzy. And they were both thinking exactly the same thing.

_Woah_

"What are you staring at?" He demanded.

"Nuthin' boss!" The chorused, ducking down behind the monitor, amusement silent, but inconspicuous in aura. Megatron seethed as they ran off-

_hilarious- gonna tell Skywarp_

_tell everyone!_

_knew it was true-_

Megatron needed to reassess his stance on these rumours. He glanced back to Starscream, only to find his seat now spinning, sadly vacant. Wonderful.

 

* * *

 

"Where are you two going?!"

Starscream's snide voice wasn't enough to put the fear of _anything_ into the twins. Rumble and Frenzy stopped, but only at the prospect of teasing a superior officer. They turned, smirking, "Rec room."

"Of limits." Starscream stared down his nose at them, ugly sneer twisting his faceplates. Primus, what on Cybertron did Megatron see in him? He must be one good lay.

"Oh yeah," Frenzy waved a servo at his own forgetfulness, "Heard it was damaged, didn't we Rumble?"

"Ahuh," Rumble nodded, devious glint in his optics. "So what happened Screamer, Megatron get you so wet you flooded the building?"

Starscream turned a very interesting shade of purple, fists at his side shaking. "If you _mean_ , what I _think_ you mean-"

"Just going off we heard from the construction builds," Frenzy wasn't able to contain his grin as he warped what were already exaggerated rumours, "Heard he had you pinned to the bulkhead-"

"-drilled into you so hard you breached the hull." Rumble added gleefully.

Their was a low whir as Starscream's nullray activated, their tips glowing a menacing purple. "If you speak one. More. Word-"

"No wonder you high-tailed it outta the Command Centre like that," Rumble nudged his twin, prompting him to take cautious steps away from the incensed seeker. "Didn't wanna get bent over the monitor banks, huh?"

With a furious noise, Starscream swiped for them. Nibble, they dodged, cackling. "You little-!"

"Good thing too!" Frenzy laughed, dancing up the corridor, "Delicate equipment in there! Can't take the clanging-"

Two purple streaks of shot overhead. They shrieked, exhilarated as they ran, Starscream's unholy howling chasing them down the corridor as they fled for the safety of Soundwave, not two turns away. They'd make it before the Air Commander caught them.

And if they didn't?

Still worth it.

 

* * *

 

  
It was insulting really, to think that Megatron didn't consider his treacherous Second intelligent enough to know how to shield at least some of his thoughts when the Decepticon base housed one of the most accomplished telepaths Cybertron had ever sparked.

Soundwave's touch was a delicate thing, skilled and deft, so much so you'd never have known he'd been there at all -until you were being dragged before a vengeful Megatron ready to linch you for crimes you hadn't the chance to commit yet.

Something that wasn't so subtle though, had been Megatron staring at him so hard his processor must have been overheating. Starscream hadn't been lamenting his unwanted attention for even an instant before he sensed the ripple of invasive scanning.

Soundwave was no where to be seen, and never so clumsy.

Megatron had still been staring.

Starscream's instincts had very rarely served him wrong. A test was in order. He projected a thought, and the datapad in his leader's servos snapped.

Looked like someone had picked up a new talent. 

"I knew he was glitched," Starscream muttered to himself later, resentful as he traipsed back to his quarters after the failed pursuit of Soundwave's minions. "Crazy perverted old voyeur..."

He keyed in the code to his quarters and wished the door would slam behind him, processor running through memory files lightening fast, everything he had done, everything he had thought since the day Megatron had been injured. He needed to assess how likely he was to be torn into scrap.

He wasn't dead already though, which meant, even with near omniscience Megatron was still an incompetent idiot. Starscream had six different schemes in production, all were still well intact and well hidden. Either the Mega-moron didn't consider him a real threat anymore, or he was incapable of accessing the information because he was too busy eavesdropping on the banal thoughts of a less than intelligent army.

Starscream was willing to bet it was the latter.

He stalked to his desk and yanked out of datapad, turning it over in his servos as he thought.

So how best to exploit this situation? Megatron was decoding the electrical pulses released from processors. He knew his mech's most basic and obvious thoughts. Starscream threw himself onto his front across his berth, datapad and light-pen in servo, legs swinging in the air.

What Megatron _didn't_ know, was that _he_ knew, and was free to project whatever falsified information he desired his leader's way.

He tapped his light pen against the datapad, thinking. He could lull Megatron into a false sense of security, convince him of his loyalty without having to compromise a byte of his dignity. He could mislead him, lure him into a trap.

If he really committed, he could even drive the old mech insane. The only thing better than killing Megatron and taking his place, would be leave him alive. Leave him cringing and helpless before Starscream's thrusters.

Yes. He liked that idea. He began scribbling his plans, grinning. He might even enjoy himself...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't stalking.

As a Supreme Commander Megatron had every right to the base's security feeds, and Starscream, like every other mech residing in the building, knew they were there. So it wasn't  _technically_ stalking.

Staying up all night watching the feed of the corridor outside the seeker's quarters might have been though.

Megatron was beginning to drift, helm propped in his fist, slowly slumping towards the desk with every sleepy blink as he waited for movement. He knew Starscream used the wash-racks during off-peak hours, sometime in the middle of the night. He also knew this was done to avoid the ranks currently harassing him. Some sort of altercation involving Combaticons yanking on his wings and enquiring as to how useful they were in berth.

He really, _really_ needed to address that rumour...

Movement on the camera knocked him out of his near trance. Starscream appeared around his open doorway, looking both ways down the corridor before stepping out and heading in the direction of the wash-racks.

Megatron clenched his fist, smirking. Wonderful. Starscream's predictable need for privacy would be his folly tonight. There would be nothing to distract him from how perfectly seductive his leader was.

He could hear the rush of solvent outside in the corridor, along with the occasional heavy splash as Starscream washed himself, slender servos rubbing over his streamlined frame, squeaking against the glass of his cockpit.

Megatron blinked, pressure already building in his tanks. Primus, he needed to get out of his own -and everyone else's- head. He reached for the door and was about to enter when soft processor waves caught his attention. Starscream's stream of consciousness.

 _finally alone to deal with it_ , the seeker was reassuring himself -and rather falsely, Megatron thought with his servo currently poised above the access button. _Just use my fingers_...

Megatron stared at the shut door, wondering if what he thought was happening  _was_ actually happening. Or if he'd just become so corrupted these past few weeks he thought everything involved debauchery now.

Starscream wasn't about to self-serve in the communal wash rack, was he?

His question was answered when he heard a soft, but distinct, "Oh," over the sound of rushing solvent and, _tight. Just- deeper- yes-yesyesthere- right there-_

A loud bang and the sudden sharp pain that came with it punctuated Megatron slipping and head-butting the door. He grasped his ringing helm, grimacing, cursing Starscream's over-descriptive thinking, when the door opened.

Starscream, soaking wet but otherwise completely modest, stood in the doorway, befuddled, and annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Patrolling the corridor!" Megatron hissed, rubbing his helm one last time.

 _How long was he out here_...? Starscream began to wonder with a suspicious little frown, and Megatron could not let him develop that thought any further.

"Your solvent use is wasteful." He barked instead, hoping to intimidate the seeker out of asking awkward questions. "If you spent less time on your appearance and more time on battle strategy the Autobots wouldn't be half the pests they are."

"Yes, Megatron," Starscream agreed tonelessly, looking distracted. He bent closer, and Megatron only realised he was listening for something when the seeker suddenly thought, ... _can I hear cooling fans_?

Plot: Seduce Starscream had failed. He needed to abort.

He stepped away before the seeker could begin putting two and two together.

"And that's _Lord_ Megatron, you disrespectful brat." He barked, pointing aggressively and already half way up the corridor. He sent an override to stop the cooling fans and got six error messages telling him he was about to overheat in response.

He wasn't gone fast enough to miss Starscream's wishful, _big servos, can think of better things for them to be doing than just pointing at me. Bet they'd feel good in my-_

Good in his _what_? For the sake of his speeding fuel pump, Megatron didn't wait to find out.

Ten minutes later, sat on the edge of his berth, jaw clenched and servo moving at a near punishing speed, Megatron tried not to imagine how good that blasted seeker would feel.

 

* * *

 

Starscream was enjoying himself immensely.

An early morning brief meant he hadn't had time to refuel before being made to sit at the end of the conference table in the war room and listen to gestalt leaders' argue about controlling each other's 'legs'. His tank groaned a protest, decreasing an already short temper.

He thought, rather loudly and obnoxiously, _oh,_   _if only I had a cube_

Megatron's black servo was placing a cube down in front of him within moments. So eager to please. Did he think he could charm him into obedience? His leader may well have thought so. He was wearing a smirk, pleased with himself, and Starscream would have snorted at the enthusiasm had he not noticed, as he lifted the cube to drink, that it was adorned with copper sprinkles.

His favourite.

He rolled his optics sarcastically. However had his leader known?

"It is poisoned?" He asked, entirely for show.

Megatron's smirk fell into a frown, "Don't tempt me. Drink it and start paying attention."

Starscream pretended to think suspicious thoughts, lifting the cube to drink, hiding a smirk of his own in the rim. No one else in the room was paying much attention to them anyway - Scrapper and Onslaught were at each other's throat cables and making quite the racket.

"I'll need to see you later, when you are off-shift," Megatron announced, back straight, arms folded, a tall and sure stance. "I need to discuss some of the reports handed in last night."

There was nothing wrong with the reports and Megatron didn't need to see him. Being foolish enough to think such a thing where Megatron could hear it would make his leader all the more determined though.

No, it was better for Starscream to distract than to protest.

 _Ugh, he's staring at my wings again,_ Starscream thought in disgust, shifting in discomfort. _Optics are up here_

Megatron entire posture changed from cocky and formidable, to an awkward hunch, his optics suddenly everywhere _but_ on him.

"I have work in the lab," he countered now that Megatron was suitably distracted, "Can it wait?"

Still not looking at him, Megatron waved his servo dismissively, "Yes, yes, fine."

Starscream twirled his cube, mixing the copper into the energon, _such a patient insightful leader,_  he thought , soothing Megatron's flustering. _How lucky we are to have him_

Megatron finally overcame his turmoil to stare at him, completely poleaxed. Starscream almost wished he was the one with the processor scanning glitch so he could know what his clueless leader was thinking. Was he buying it? Or was he moments away from ripping one of his wings off?

But it seemed he would never know.

"Lord Megatron."

Soundwave appeared out of absolutely nowhere to arrive at his leader's side. The tape-player was addressing Megatron but his red visor was locked dead on Starscream, and somehow, he knew the Communications Officer was glaring.

He smirked at the blue mech, _problem?_

Soundwave ignored him, "Request; private audience. Matter is urgent."

Starscream could fragging bet it was urgent, _Oh Soundwave,_ he thought, but made sure Megatron could pick up on it too, _must you always steal him away from me so?_

"Urgent?" Megatron murmured, barely able to look at his Third as Starscream loudly lamented their possible parting. "I'm-"

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave intoned again, loud enough to be heard over what must have been very loud projections of Starscream's thoughts in his processor. "Urgent."

"Yes, of course." Megatron gave a little shake to his helm, clearing it of Starscream's manipulations. "Starscream, chair the meeting. I'll return shortly."

Starscream flopped back against his seat in a sulk, glaring at his leader's retreating back as he followed Soundwave out of the room, leaving him at the conference table to babysit twelve arguing idiots. He huffed, thinking perhaps he should have better adjusted for Soundwave's meddling in his plan.

 _spoilsport_  

 

* * *

 

 

"Starscream; manipulating Lord Megatron."

Megatron was slumped in his thrown, servo at his mouth as he considered the blue mech in front of him. There was a moment where he considered the sage advise of his loyal Third, before he cast it aside in lieu of his infallible omniscience.

"Calm down, old friend," he murmured, sure and easy, "Starscream is well under control."

"Negative." Soundwave sounded almost ...urgent? "Starscream is using alternative means of manipulation."

"He seems to be behaving himself rather well, actually," Megatron stroked his jaw thoughtfully, thinking on the seeker's turn of spark. All Starscream ever seemed to want was special treatment, and now he had it.

Extra rations, extra flight time, and extra attention. What more could a seeker ask for?

"I'm seeing his needs well met." Megatron explained. "It's keeping him far more obedient. Before long I'm sure he'll be more than..."

He trailed off. Soundwave was staring at him silently.

"What?" He snapped, sitting upright. "Soundwave, there's nothing-"

"Starscream is aware of your newfound ability." The blue mech blurted in a blare of monotone.

"My?" Megatron blinked, pausing in place. His ability? Soundwave knew he had this glitch? Well, he supposed it was inevitable that his Third would know, but- "Wait- What?"

"Starscream is aware you are able to scan his processor." Soundwave explained, "He is filtering the information he wants you to see and encrypting incriminating thoughts and files."

"He's-?" Megatron found his mouth had gone very dry, his glossa like sandpaper, vocaliser stalling. His servos squeezed the arms of the throne. "He's been _what?!"_

"Starscream; projecting falsified information to mislead Lord Megatron." Soundwave's visor darkened considerably, as did his voice. "Suggestion; punish Starscream."

That sneaking little-? But Megatron had another sudden thought, he glared at Soundwave. "How long have you known about this?"

In an uncharacteristic show of defiance Soundwave didn't answer.

"Soundwave; loyal." He responded after a lengthy pause.

"That's not what I asked." Megatron snapped, rising from his throne. "You knew all this, and you said nothing."

"Soundwave... knows too much." His loyal third offered sadly.

Megatron could well bet he did. He had only been suffering with this 'gift' for just under a month. Soundwave had had it his entire existence. He likely knew everything about everyone, not just their less than loyal ideologies or passing thoughts but-

"Will you teach me?"

Soundwave glanced up, looking surprised, like he had been expecting punishment. "Query; teach?"

"How to utilise this?" Megatron tapped the side of his helm. "How to best Starscream at his own game? I'm sure you know more than most about how his mind... ticks?"

Soundwave's visor brightened, he straightened before his leader. "Affirmative."

"Good..." Megatron purred, pleased and eager for the possibilities. "I'm going to do some extensive re-modelling on that seeker's poor attitude. I now know there are much happier alternatives to beating a solider into obedience."

Megatron wasn't a good enough telepath to tell, but he could have sworn that Soundwave's shoulders had slumped in defeat at this news.

"Affirmative." He intoned quietly.

 

* * *

 

He had to take a pair of pliers to the control panel, but Starscream eventually managed to burst into his trine's brand new quarters. He didn't so much as a knock, so they were, unsurprisingly, entwined on the berth. Having seen it a thousand times before, Starscream simply strode into the room and plonked himself down on the edge of their berth.

"Do you-- mind?!" Thundercracker gasped, wincing as he tried to squirm out from underneath his purple mate. "We were kind of... busy."

Skywarp was even less impressed. He sat back on his heels with a heavy sigh, array still exposed and glistening with fluids, "Screamer, c'mon. I was literally just about to make TC come." Thundercracker's snort of, "Yeah right...", as he rolled out from under him went completely over his helm.

Starscream went to glare to at his purple trine-mate, but then cringed at the sight of his spike. "Will you- put that away when I'm talking to you! This is important!"

"If this is about that rumour again-?" Thundercracker began wearily, tiredly rubbing at the smears on his thighs. His fingers came away gummy. He pulled a face.

"No, forget about that. I need you to do a job for me." Starscream shielded the side of his face and very pointedly stared at their bare wall, unwilling to look at either of them in their current states. "And I need you to keep it _behind your panels for five fragging minutes_ while you do it."

"Hey," Skywarp sounded like he was offended, but Starscream wasn't going to meet his gaze until he was sure that spike of his was tucked away out of sight. "We're not interfaced crazed maniacs, ya know."

"The only reason Megatron put you in your own quarters was because you _are_ interfaced crazed, you romping cyber-bunny." Starscream snapped back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh great," Thundercracker breathed, "Warp, were you self serving at the monitors again...?"

"No!"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Starscream waved his arms about. "I need Megatron alone, for five minutes, without Soundwave lurking behind him. I need you to get Soundwave out of the damn way. That's all. Can you two simpletons manage to do that?"

"How?" The berth bounced as Skywarp came to sit beside him. Starscream made the mistake of looking at trine mate's lap as he did so, and winced away from the sight.

"Just-" he thought, "Kidnap one of his little minions and dangle it from a tree. I don't care. I need him off base. After that, it won't matter."

Thundercracker, now thankfully pristine, stepped into his optic-line, arms folded standoffishly. "What are you going to do to Megatron?"

"Make him fall in love with me." Starscream answered simply, standing, "Or at least make him think he has."

Skywarp's mouth had dropped into an often mouthed gawp. He looked like he had never heard something so ridiculous as someone 'falling in love' with Starscream. "How are you going to do that!?"

Starscream glared, knowing exactly what he was implying. "Easily."

"So," Thundercracker was shifting his footing awkwardly, "All that bluster about this rumour, and it turns out to be true."

"I am not fragging Megatron!" Starscream snarled, standing, wings arching high. "I have never fragged Megatron. I am never _going_ to frag Megatron."

Skywarp pointed at him, confused, "But you-?"

"I know what I'm doing, you great buffoon." Starsceam snapped, hardly believing he was going to have to explain this to them. "I studied Cybertronian psychology at the academy, and Megatron's processor may be rusted and undeveloped but it works much the same as everyone else's, and everyone always wants what they can't have."

He gestured to himself, striking a glamorous pose, "I'm going to make it so he wants me. And I'm going to make sure he never, _ever_ gets what he wants. You ever see one of those Turbo-Donkeys in the badlands? Dangle a rust stick in front of them and you can turn them _anyway_ you want them." 

"So you're emotionally manipulating him," Thundercracker arched an eye ridge, looking unimpressed, "Like a spoilt youngling?"

"Maybe so," Starscream shrugged, flicking his wings back. "But you'll see, when I have that old fool salivating over my wings, following me around like a lost little drone-"

"Primus Star, you ain't that sexy." Skywarp flopped backwards on his berth. His spike was still out. Starscream was going to shoot it off in a minute. "Megatron's not a mindless rutting machine that's gonna roll over in submission because you promised to suck his spike... He's not a donkey either." 

"It's no wonder you can't appreciate the power of the processor, seeing as you don't have one," Starscream huffed, looking between his trine as he moved towards the door. "If you don't have a casseticon dangling from a tree somewhere by sunset tonight, you're both dead to me."

 

* * *

 

 

Megatron and Soundwave were in the throne room, where they had been all day. Doing Primus only knew what. That would be soon to change. When Starscream had his way the meddlesome tape-player would be down in the control room. Permanently. The sooner he was gone, the better.

He strode in boldly, knowing his trine would be pinging him any minute now with a confirmation. And shortly after that Soundwave would be flinging himself through the door to rescue his errant young. And he would be left alone, with his victim.

He didn't think that of course. He projected adoring, awe-filled thoughts on how majestic Megatron looked in his throne, and how much he'd love to sit in it too- _with_ Megatron, of course.

Surprisingly, his leader didn't react to those thoughts. Didn't so much as twitch, expression stony and still. Beside him, Soundwave had his servo on the throne's backrest, looking like he thought belonged there. In Starscream's place.

He squashed the jealously before either one of them might pick it up.

"Your shadow has grown larger, as of late, my lord." Starscream announced respectfully, gaze flicking to Soundwave. "I thought this was to be a private audience."

"Pay no mind to Soundwave," Megatron rumbled, voice echoing in the empty chamber. "He is merely advising me."

"I thought that was my job," Starscream hissed before stopping himself. He sounded testy, so he projected wistful, sentimental thoughts about duty and loyalty and wanting to _serve_ his leader to the best of his abilities. "...My lord."

Megatron huffed, and Starscream spied a little smirk hidden behind the servo he raised to his mouth. "Yes, I suppose it was."

Starscream's com pinged silently, and just in time. Soundwave stiffened, his visor swizzled to Megatron. They both made optic contact for a few silent moments, before Megatron nodded, and the blue mech strode for the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Starscream called after him.

"Unfortunately, he has more pressing duties to attend than you." Megatron drew his attention back by growling. "Now," he moved to stand, "We are long overdue a chat, you and I."

Starscream straightened, adjusting his poker face. Now was time to work the real magic.

Except Megatron had already started nattering away before he could project so much as a single manipulative thought. 

"It has left much to be desired, but I have perused the odd piece of organic literature," The tall silver mech clasped his servos behind his back and stepped down from the throne, strolling languidly towards the dark windows behind.

"I'm sure there are more pleasing extracurriculars you could have indulged in," Starscream offered, adding a, _such as myself_ , on the end.

Again, Megatron didn't react.

"Indeed," his leader murmured, now staring out into the dark ocean seabed. "One was rather introspective however. His words stayed with me. 'Everything in the world is about sex, except sex. Sex is about power.'" He paused, looked back at Starscream over his shoulder, frowning. "You studied xeno-biology at the academy, didn't you? Tell me Starscream. What is 'sex'?

Starscream was beginning to feel considerably uneasy. He kept up a front of mild-confusion, shielding himself from his leader's ability. "Interface." He said, "An organic method of reproduction, that is... surprisingly alike... Cybertronian..."

Megatron nodded, turning back to the window. "So Starscream. Is this about power?"

"I'm-" Starscream had to reset his vocaliser, he summoned all the bluster he could. "What are you talking about, I-?!"

"You know what I'm talking about," Megatron growled, his optics bright red in the reflection of the glass. "Just like how you know that Soundwave has gone to collect one of his cassettes you arranged to have put in danger."

Starscream stumbled a little on his own thrusters, "I- I would never-!"

"I have to admit," Megatron turned to face him, expression calm but stern, "It was rather clever of you. Using my own talents against me. I should have been more careful. Should have looked closer. Soundwave has educated me now, of course-"

Starscream's spark had begun to beat like a drum against it's chamber. Soundwave? Educated? Knows? His mouth opened and closed uselessly as he tried to close down his mind, shut Megatron out before-

"There's little use hiding." Megatron was making slow progress across the room towards him. "I already know what you planned to do here today. I have some doubts of it's effectiveness though.... Skywarp was right. You _are_ attractive Starscream, but not even you are pretty enough to sacrifice leadership for."

Starscream's stupid, _stupid_ processor got stuck on the words 'attractive' and 'pretty', and the ridiculous flutter in his spark. He was in Trouble. Big Trouble. The prospect of winding Megatron up had always sparked a little twinge of excitement in him. But this was more than that.

He began to step back, servos up, "Think of it as an experiment," he offered, "A... A cruel one perhaps but- I'm a scientist, when I discovered your- gift-"

"You immediately began plotting how best to use it against me, yes," Megatron actually smirked, "I know."

He had stopped, in the centre of the room, about five disappointing paces from Starscream.

"You really want me to come over to you, don't you?" Megatron brought his arms up to his chest, folding them. "No wait," he held up one servo, looking aside, "Oh, it must be such a chore, your own mind, Starscream. You _want_ me to pin you against a wall. But you don't know what you want when I have you there. To throttle you? Or whisper another little compliment in your audial? Which is it?"

Starscream was thinking, _both,_ before he could stop himself. It wasn't fair- it wasn't fair that he just- damn Soundwave ruining everything!

"It's not fair, is it," Megatron purred, taking one step, then another. "All that scheming. All that practice shielding. All for nothing. You're not even trying to hide from me anymore. Are you?"

Considering Starscream's hysterical panic had currently enveloped him so completely he was actually impressed with himself for not just screaming his thoughts in his leader's face. He swallowed thickly. "Fantasy and reality are two very separate things."

Megatron took another step, and was directly in front of him now. Starscream could smell warm iron and energon and grease. A spark of want throbbed between his legs. He winced, hoping, _praying_ Megatron wouldn't pick up-

"I wouldn't need to be a mind reader to pick up on _that_ ," Megatron commented, exventing against the side of his helm. "I can hear your cooling fans..."

Starscream shuddered, wings dropping low enough to graze the floor. "Oh..."

"I'll be merciful," Meagtron announced loudly, drawing back just enough for Starscream to breathe again. "Take the afternoon off. Think on your actions, and your options, and consider how best to apologise to me."

Starscream cautiously lifted his helm to meet his leader's gaze, mouth tasting bitter. "Apologise?

"I am open to alternative methods of apology," Megatron stepped around Starscream, heading for the door. "Should you wish to express your regret with actions, rather than words."

Starscream felt dampness gather beneath his panel at the unspoken promise in his leader's tone. This had not gone at all how he had planned it.

And the worst thing was he wasn't sure he minded. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Skywarp could not stop laughing.

"Shut. _Up_!"

Now he was laughing harder.

"We told you it wouldn't work!" He howled, rolling on his back on the floor. Servos clutched at his cockpit as he cackled, "You're such a Dumbaft!"

"Are you going to be punished?" Thundercracker asked gently, far more sober.

"That's one way of putting it, yes," Starscream muttered, casually kicking out at Skywarp when he rolled too close. "He wants me to apologise."

"Well _I_ heard," Skywarp jumped up from the floor, "That he wants to cash that apology in right between your legs."

Starscream scowled at his grinning trine-mate. "No one is getting between my anything! I'll find a way to deal with this."

"Just grovel at his pedes like you normally do," Thundercracker supplied unhelpfully. "Tell him you're stupid, and you're sorry and you'll never ever do it again. Worked before."

"...He won't believe me," Starscream countered after a moment of consideration. "He'll know I'm not sorry. He'll certainly know I'll do something like it again."

"How would he know?" Thundercracker frowned.

And woe was Starscream to have such an uninformed trine. "He glitched himself in battle. Now he can read minds."

Thundercracker blinked. On the floor, Skywarp blinked.

"Oh," they both uttered in unison.

"Yes, have fun remembering every stupid, disgusting thought you might have had around him these past few weeks," Starscream snarled, glaring at Skywarp in particular as he went for the door. "And don't think too much on _why_ you were given private quarters."

He caught a glimpse of Thundercracker's horrified expression, servos clapping to his mouth in a gasp, before the doors slipped closed behind him.

He felt at least a little bit better now.

 

* * *

 

Starscream was always unrepentant of failed manipulative plots. At least now he wasn't pretending not to be.

 _Stay out of my processor!_ Was telepathically screeched at Megatron across the mess-hall far, _far_ too early the next morning. He lifted his ringing helm to see Starscream in the doorway, servos curled, wings low, dark circles under his optics like he hadn't recharged all night.

_Get out of my head_

Images started flashing before Megatron's optics. Unpleasant ones. Starscream was projecting a particularly gruesome fantasy of killing him. He wondered how long that had been loitering around the seeker's memory files.

He cast the unwanted projections aside, along with the sickening second-hand sense of... Impending doom?

Starscream needn't be so fretful, Megatron thought, watching the seeker creep around the very edge of the mess-hall, back practically glued to the wall, as far from his leader as he could possibly manage. He was running ridiculous statistics through his processor, convinced Megatron was going to pounce on him the second his back was turned.

Because that was what Starscream would do, were their positions reversed.

Megatron smirked into his morning fuel. He wasn't going to attack the seeker, not in any unpleasant manner at least.

No, he had a golden opportunity set before him. Plan Seduce Starscream was back on track and ready to be realised.

He made a beckoning gesture with his servo, and Soundwave appeared at his side. He bent to his leader's level as Megatron ordered, "Have Starscream attend me in my quarters this evening."

"Affirmative," Soundwave nodded, "Suggestion; disarm."

That sounded like the best idea. He had grown better, but Soundwave was still more attuned to whatever malicious thoughts lingered in the deeper recesses of the seeker's processor. It would be just like Starscream to try and shoot him half way through an overload.

"Agreed. But have some high-grade waiting for us." He added, because telepathic powers could only stretch so far, but high-grade always slicked the way for romance.

 

* * *

 

Starscream appeared at the quarters right on time, herded in by Soundwave. He was unarmed, but his battle protocols were up and running at the forefront of his processor. Megatron could see himself outlined in red on Starscream's internal targeting computer. He was labelled a rather flattering, **Threat Level: High**.

"Don't you dare lock that door!" The seeker was snarling as Soundwave gave him an encouraging shove through the door. It whooshed shut behind him, a loud, ominous clank sounded as it was, indeed, locked.

Starscream cursed and punched the panel.

"You coward!" He snarled, turning on Megatron, fists clenched at his side, "You take my weapons and lock the door? Can't handle me out in the open?"

"We're not having a fight, Starscream," Megatron told him tiredly. He lifted a cube of high grade, gesturing for the seeker to approach him. "Come now, sit down."

Starscream hesitated. _trap?trick?danger?poison?drug?_

Megatron took a sip of the fuel, swallowing it down. "It's just high-grade. You don't have to drink it."

"Of course I don't," Starscream sneered, "Just like I don't _have_ to be here. In a locked room with _you._ "

"Yes, you certainly put up a fight coming here," Megatron huffed, slipping between the cracks in Starscream's memory; Soundwave collecting a muttering but otherwise very willing seeker from the air barracks. The only protest made was the one Megatron had heard.

"You wanted to come here. You want the same as I."

"To see you dead?" Starscream guessed nastily, peering at the high-grade curiously now.

Megatron settled himself back in a seat, taking the high-grade with him. He set his optics to Smoulder and gazed at the seeker intensely. "To sate our desires."

"The only thing I _desire_ is your throne."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, don't you?" Megatron wriggled the proffered cube, trying to coax the seeker closer. "You want much more of me than just my throne."

"Stop it," Starscream snapped, face pinking with energon. "You think you're so smart. You think you can outwit me? You think you can fill me with high-grade and read my mind like a datapad and I'm just going to roll over and give you a whole new way to control me?"

"You're certainly worried I might," Megatron shrugged flippantly.

"It's not going to happen." Starscream stamped a thruster. "Keep it behind your panel Casanova, and no one need be injured."

It was beyond amusing, really, how badly Starscream wanted him to jump up and just grab him. He would fight of course. That's what he wanted. A struggle. His pride demanded it. But if Megatron were to overpower him, pin him down, prise him open and just... take... Then he wouldn't have given in. He wouldn't have compromised his ambitions.

He would be defeated.

"Contrary to what you might believe I prefer to keep my interfacing consensual." He sighed, digits drumming against his arm rest. "So stop dallying and either sit down like a civilised mech or leave. I'll give you the code to the door."

Starscream stared at him for a moment, his thoughts too fast for Megatron to keep up. All he could gather was a general sense of plotting. And then a figurative lightbulb. Starscream stifled a devious smirk as the idea developed. He needn't have bothered. Megatron already knew what he was planning.

He settled back, and braced himself.

Starscream came strutting, the swing of his hips a deliberate exaggeration -not that Megatron minded in the slightest- and turned slowly. His wings flashed in the lighting, back curved as he bent and lowered himself into his leader's lap. Megatron parted his thighs to give the seeker a more comfortable seat, but kept his pokerface in place. Starscream's arm looped around the back of the seat, his weight, heavier than anticipated, leaning into him. Megatron found himself face to... _turbine_ with his Second in Command.

Even had the seeker not been smirking Megatron would have felt his perverse glee.

He exhaled heavily, and Starscream shifted.

_ticklish_

Megatron arched an eye-ridge, glancing up, past those endearing turbines and into Starscream's intense face. And blew on the delicate components.

Starscream did what was the equivalent of a mental hiccup, and barely restrained the automatic response to slap him away.

"So this is what we're going to do to resolve the situation?" Megatron asked, letting his breath continue to breeze across the sensors of Starscream's fan-blades. "A game of cyber-chicken?"

"Can't handle me?" Starscream hissed his provocation, but it didn't work half as well as the triad of _-touch me, just touch me, lean in and lick-_ running through his head _._

The ability to read Starscream's filthy wanton thoughts might not be quite so helpful in this game of power-play.

"This is what you called me here for, isn't it?" Starscream cooed mockingly, and his delicate servos stroked across the back of Megatron's helm in a terrifying parody of affection. He could feel the seeker's claws. "For my apology?"

Megatron struggled to think past Starscream's double bluffs, half wishing he could call Soundwave back in and have him sort through the hundred different agendas for him. Starscream was too accomplished a liar.

"By all means..." He murmured, frowning, "Proceed with this 'Apology' of yours."

Starscream twisted, bringing his knee up and sliding it between Megatron's thigh and the seat edge, then doing the same on the other side until he was sat snuggly straddling his leader. Cockpit to chest armour.  
  
"You'll let me touch you?" Starscream asked, raising a servo, clawed digits and all. Megatron didn't need to be a mind reader to know the seeker was thinking about carving unwanted grooves into his spike.

He let his panel snap away, exposing his spike housing. Calling the bluff.

 _Oh,_ Starscream's optics brightened, his fuel pump speeding up. _Oh yes..._

"Anything you do to my spike, I do to your wings." Megatron told him, both promise and threat, just as claw tips hoovered over his pelvis.

 _So long as I'm not doing all the work_ , Starscream rolled his optics, reaching down. He was gentle, almost cautious at first, still half-suspicious of Megatron snapping his wrist for the audacity of him. His fingers wrapped around the thickening length, and Megatron heard Starscream's vague wordless appreciation for the feel of it in his servo and-

_big, thank Primus, thick too, those ridges would feel nice_

Megatron had to abort the sudden urge to buck into Starscream's servo, desire shooting a line up his groin at how much Starscream wanted to ride him, how vividly he was thinking about it and a thousand other ways to play with what he currently grasped in his servo. Megatron would let him too. Let the seeker worship his spike in ways he never had his authority.

_Don't bother reciprocating then, selfish old-_

Megatron slipped a servo behind Starscream, rubbing the small of his back just under his wings, before trailing a digit down the centre of the seeker's aft. Starscream's mind trilled. Outwardly, he was more composed, squirming only slightly when Megatron's digit found his panel and tapped.

It shot open.

 _Get in there, just-_ Megatron did, digit breaching the rim of Starscream valve, as wet as he expected with all the internal wanton prattling. _More, more, deeper, just a little, there therethere_

Starscream started undulating into his servo. Megatron held himself in place, amazed at how quickly he had managed to get the seeker riding his servo. In awe that it was _Starscream_ that was doing this.

"Enjoying yourself?"

 _Oh sweet Primus- just,_ Starscream's optics were offline, and he seemed to be after something he himself wasn't really sure of.  
  
But Megatron was. He added another finger. Scissored.

 _Primus-damn you, you damn cheater, you-!_ Starscream made a muffled noise that was almost as good to hear as his internal cursing, denta cutting into his bottom lip. His servo was pumping Megatron's spike furiously now, in time with the little rolls of his hips as he pleasured himself with his leader's fingers.

"That's it, Starscream," Megatron encouraged, and to his delight, the comment sparked another little chunk of the seeker's labyrinth-like mind. It was labelled **Praise Kink**.

Primus was indeed generous.

"Gorgeous," he told the seeker with a grin, watching Starscream throw his helm back and whine and think with panicked conflicted arousal, _oh no, oh no, oh Primus yes-_ "You're doing so well. Look so good stuffed full of my fingers-"

"Yes!" Starscream gasped out loud this time. His grip loosened on Megatron's spike as he became lost in his own desires. _Close, so close, oh Primus damn him and his damn glitch I know you're listening I - yes, Primus yes-!_

Megatron reached up and squeezed a twitching wing, then gave it a firm pull, just enough to hurt-

Starscream overloaded, stars bursting in his optics, valve flooding his leader's servo and thighs in lubricant. Megatron barely noticed, the unexpected feedback throwing him off his equilibrium. He gasped, optics frizzing, helm ringing, gut tightening as the intensity increased- before he realised that he was overloading too, untouched, spike shooting spurts of transfluid across the seeker's cockpit.

There was no better sight in the world.

As his processor felt like it had begun to return to its usual size, Starscream's started to online again, systems rebooting. Megatron realised he was still buried up to the knuckle in the seeker's valve. Gingerly he removed himself and gave his servo a shake, loosening some of the wet stickiness, distantly wondering if the seeker tasted as good as he smelt-

 _Idiot,_ Starscream was looking away, humiliation vibrating off his frame. _Stupid idiot. That was- he was- damn_

He started to get up. Megatron almost stopped him, before remembering what this was, and that he had the upper ground. He let the cringing seeker step down from his lap, knees only slightly shaky, frame very much stained.

"Apology accepted, Commander Starscream."

Starscream lifted his helm to glare, _smug bastard_. He wiped a servo through the transfluid congealing on his cockpit and flicked it at him. Megatron felt the specks splatter across his face.

"Sated your curiosity?" He spat.

Megatron's satisfaction faltered, because his fingers were itching to pull the seeker back into his lap, to slip back into him, to hear his processor sing in ecstasy.

"Yes."

 _Yeah right_ , Starscream shook his helm condescendingly. "The code. For the door."

Megatron sent it to him. He watched the seeker gather what was left of his dignity, arching his wings high to make up for the fluids dripping about his everything, and twist away with what looked like all the superiority he could muster. He stabbed the code into the door. It flashed green and opened.

 

* * *

 

 

He was a state. Splattered with come and smeared with Megatron's big handprints, but he was still the only representation of class on this entire Alien planet. He lifted his wings, schooled his featured, snuffled the little indignant hurt over Megatron idiotic inability to know what he wanted despite the fact that he could _read his mind_.

He keyed in the code to unlock the door. The sooner he was back in his private quarters he sooner he could wash the mistakes of the evening away.

Because honestly, how stupid did Megatron have to be? Was he really just going to let him walk out and-

He stuck one thruster out the door, hadn't even placed it on the ground yet, when huge arms looped around his waist from behind and lifted him clean off the floor, hauling him back inside. He let out an undignified screech, claws shooting to the arms that held him.

The door whooshed shut again, and he was twisted around to face his leader, servos clamping around his arms and shoving him back. His wings hit the sealed exit. He gasped.

Megatron kissed him.

Kissed him with near bruising force. His helm banged back against the door in surprise, mental exclamation marks popping up in rapid succession as his processor failed to compute that this was actually real and not a fantasy. That Megatron's mouth was on his and tasted like high-grade and oil.

 _Yes!_ He kissed back, lifting his servos to Megatron's neck, _yes, yes, yes!_

Megatron purred into his mouth, reaching for his wings instead, pushing on them, pinning Starscream back against the door with his own weight. He felt his leader's spike, still exposed, harden where it was trapped against his abdomen, stiff as iron and humming with charge.

And it was all for him.

Megatron must have caught that thought. His hips rocked, spike jutting against him and leaving a wet trail in it's wake. Starscream could feel it rapidly cooling against his armour.

_C'mon you old fool just throw me across something and clang me, c'mon_

His leader broke away suddenly, leaving him a gasping, needy mess slumped against the door. He was frowning, but venting air a lot faster than Starscream would have expected.

"You little minx," he growled, dropping his forehelm to Starscream's and shaking his head as he tried to compose himself. "You knew I wouldn't be able to resist these damnable-"

He gave Starscream's wings another little yank. The twitch of pain shot straight to Starscream's groin. He stifled a gasp, _Ah yes_

Megatron groaned, optics dimming, and dipped back in to kiss him, yanking him forwards away from the door and steering him deeper into the room. The idea of separating, even just to see where he was going, was unacceptable to Starscream. He stumbled backwards still kissing clumsily, until his calf armour hit the edge of something.

He fell backwards. Onto a berth. _Megatron's_ berth. It smelt like him, Primus, and it smelt good. His leader loomed over him, taking a moment to appreciate the picture. His spike stood thick and proud, swaying before him, winking eye aimed straight for Starscream. A bead of transfluid swelled at it's tip, forming a little droplet Starscream wanted nothing more than to lick away-

"Later," Megatron snarled, descending on him.

Rough servos pushed him open, legs lifted into the air as his leader found a place between them and then a burning, stretching fullness was all Starscream could think of as he was impaled, sobbing, vocaliser catching on his cries. And an endless constant _Megatron, Megatron, oh Megatron, yes, Megatron yes, yes._

Megatron would hear him.

The room was filled with groaning berth springs and panting vents and the _knock knock knock_ of Starscream's thruster against the wall where it was slung over his leader's shoulder. 

"Oh, Starscream," Megatron groaned.

And Starscream was overloading in seconds.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been two days." Skywarp shrugged with casual abandon. "I'm just saying we need to start preparing for the eventually that Screamer's been deactivated."

"He's not been deactivated," Thundercracker said, bored, busy trying to complete the paperwork said missing trine-leader should have been doing. Wherever he was. "He might be in the medbay if the last place anyone saw him was going into Megatron's quarters."

"Checked," Skywarp rolled a light pen across his mate's desk. "Checked all over the base. He's dead, TC. Megatron's hiding the empty husk somewhere. Maybe he's having the wings turned into furniture."

Thundercracker slammed a servo down against his desk, "He is _not dead!"_

"He must be TC!" Skywarp threw his arms up in the air. "No ones so much as heard a screech. And Megatron's acting all... weird. Came into the Command Centre for barely two seconds last night before delegating everything to Soundwave and disappearing again."

Thundercracker lowered his datapad, a thoughtful expression in his face. "Hmm?"

"What?" Skywarp's helm popped up.

"Just thinking," Thundercracker rubbed his chin, "Maybe Starscream's... you know. Still _in_ Megatron's quarters?"

Skywarp stared at him blankly, before slowly -endearing slowly- a smile began to stretch his mouth. "You think?!" He sat up excitedly, "For two whole days?"

"It _is_ Starscream," Thundercracker nodded, picking up the datapad again. "A nice way to get out of doing his own paperwork though, isn't it."

"I'm gonna go investigate." Skywarp announced, bouncing up out of his seat -instead of taking Thundercracker's hint to help with the abundance of extra work.

It was an inevitable recipe for disaster, but Thundercracker had no way of stopping his mate anyway. If he wanted to teleport his way into Megatron's Command Suite to catch his trine-leader in the act, he was going to, regardless of how susceptible his wings were to blasts from fusion cannons.

"I'll visit you in the medbay if Megatron shoots you," is all he said.

Skywarp smiled, nodding firmly, before disappearing in a flash of purple.

 

* * *

 

Starscream managed to stumble into Megatron's private wash rack, catching himself against the wall before his weakened legs gave out. He slapped the control to activate the stream of solvent solution and stuck his aching wings under it, letting the warm liquid sooth a multitude of bites and dents.

He spared the damage a disapproving glare, before yelling through the open doorway, "Stop trying to scrap my wings, you Primus damned idiot!"

A laugh echoed from the other room. Megatron was still lounging across his berth where Starscream had ridden him like a marathon jockey. "Why are you still thinking about my mouth on them, then?"

Starscream shoved his helm under the stream, trying to cleanse himself of those thoughts, and every other thought involving his leader. He must have been in these damn quarters for... Oh Primus, he had no idea. A long time.

He strained to reach the back of his wing, where dried transfluid from Megatron overloading across them was making the plating itch. Disgusting. He was being far too accommodating. He needed to get a grip on his dignity. He couldn't keep turning into a wanton puddle of seeker every time his leader acted on even the slightest passing innuendo his processor concocted.

And right on cue the grey warlord appeared in the doorway.

"Don't come in here." Starscream pointed at him aggressively, splashing him with solvent. "I'm tired. I'm done. No more."

"Of course not," Megatron leaned against the doorway, powerful arms folded. He knew how appealing he looked, because Starscream's blasted processor betrayed him by thinking it. "I'm merely offering a helping servo. Can't reach your wings?"

Starscream glared at him. "Your 'helping servo' does anything but clean off your mess, and I'm tearing it off."

"Agreed," Megatron ducked into the stream, taking his place behind him.

Starscream immediately felt the excess heat his leader's frame expelled against his back and wings. Big servos came up and gently washed between the intricate armour panels, digits tracing along the seams appreciatively. There was something intimate, in a whole new way, about turning his back on his leader and letting him do this, even more so than the last Primus-knew-how-long he had spent in Megatron's berth. 

Interfacing was one thing. This was.. Something else. 

He dared not think anything of the like around Megatron though. 

He forced his mind elsewhere, and inevitably, it betrayed him anyway. Megatron's touch on his wings made him want nothing less than for the larger mech to press him up against the solvent speckled wall and have him again. 

Megatron laughed.

Starscream let his helm drop against the wall with a heavy clunk. "You don't have to act on every thought." He snarled, trying desperately to think of the most unarousing things imaginable. Rust. Humans. Being poor. It didn't work.

Servos turned him at the hips and he let Megatron come to him, opening his arms to give his leader room to work his wings at their hinges. He tilted his helm up automatically to receive the taller mech's kiss, and Megatron's skilled mouth closed over his own. He purred into it, wishing those lips could creep a little lower and-

_No! No!_

Megatron's mouth curved into a smile against his own. He dared open his optics to see the cocky old mech smirking again.

"I can." The warlord offered.

"No," Starscream shuddered with little resolve. His stance widened invitingly. He was already thinking about what Megatron would look like on his knees, diligently lapping at his wet, aching valve. Primus, that would feel so good. "Don't you dare..."

"You're saying one thing..." Megatron stepped back to give himself room, bending slightly, almost threateningly dipping his helm, mouth opening. "I wanted to see if you tasted as good as you smell."

Starscream grabbed the older mech's helm, stopping him, optics wide and desperate as he tried not to think about the pulse of arousal in his array. "For the love of- we can't- _I_ can't keep-"

Megatron watched him with his dark smouldering optics, waiting.

"Slaggit," He whined, encouraging Megatron's helm instead pushing him away, "Once more. Just once..."

His leader purred his agreement, dropping heavily to his knees, hurried movements betraying his own arousal. His pushed sleek thighs apart to get between them, "Open up."

Starscream did, tilting his hips forward so Megatron could really get in there, when the ping of the door com rang through the suite.

He froze, and beneath him, Megatron frowned, optics narrowing darkly. An amusing sight with his lower face hidden between Starscream's thighs.

"Will that be important?" He asked, hoping it wasn't.

Megatron hummed his answer, and with his mouth pressed flush to Starscream's crimson and white valve, the seeker felt it all the way to his core, optics crossing as he shuddered.

Megatron drew away.

"Wait here," he said, heaving himself to his pedes, wiping his mouth with the back of his servo.

Starscream didn't of course, dripping wet solvent across his leader's flooring as he followed at a safe distance.

Megatron didn't open the door, instead he pressed the com, demanding an abrupt. "What?" Probably hoping to scare whoever it was away.

The com crackled, and it was Skywarp of all mechs who answered. " _Lord Megatron. It's an emergency."_

Megatron's expression darkened, Starscream had the keen impression that his leader was reading Skywarp's mind as well. He stabbed the com again. "Stop wasting my time seeker. Your trine leader's fine!"

Starscream's spark did a little flip-flop. Had he really been in here for so long that _Skywarp_ was looking for him?! With dawning realisation he rushed to the door, thinking if he didn't leave now, he might never-

But Megatron caught him, swinging him away from his escape, pulling him up against him. "Wait-"

"Skywarp!" Starscream yelled at the door, knowing what his incorrigible leader was up to now. Using his own desires against him, because a sated, fragged-out seeker was an obedient one, too busy chasing hedonistic desires to bother with ambitions or treachery or that it didn't matter how good Megatron was in berth- it didn't make up for poor leadership!

And he'd been stupid enough to think- stupid enough to actually believe that-

He crushed his emotions down furiously, and twisted around to smack Megatron across the face.

His leader was still reeling from the blow when a befuddled Skywarp teleported into the room, thinking the worst. Starscream didn't give his leader any time to explain before seizing his trine-mate's arm and shrieking, "Go!"

Megatron's disappointed face was the last thing he saw before everything flashed to purple light.

 

* * *

 

"Still no location on Starscream?"

Soundwave stood before the throne, visor dim. He dropped his helm, "Affirmative. Starscream; untraceable."

Sighing, Megatron brought his servos to his face, rubbing away the tiredness. "Stubborn brat." He breathed, "Keep looking."

Soundwave nodded and left to do just that. Megatron remained in his throne, digits tented before him, trying not to overwhelm himself with frustration. His ridiculous Air Commander had not only disappeared but he'd taken his best two warriors with him. Primus only knew what the seeker had told his trine to make Thundercracker and Skywarp defect with him.

When he found that damn seeker he was going to-to-! His servo creaked as it twisted into a fist. He certainly... wanted to take it out on the menace _physically_. That was for certain.

He was sure though, that wherever the seeker was, whatever he was doing, he'd be plotting something. He needed to be ready. He needed to find him before this spiralled into a game of old, forcing him to respond in kind.

It was a full Earth week before Soundwave came rushing into his throne room with news.

"Proximity alerts activated." He announced, meeting Megatron halfway across the throne room, "Two thousand feet above sea level."

"Starscream." Megatron growled. The seeker hadn't so much been found as come back. And would undoubtably be up to no good. "Alert the other seekers. I want him grounded."

"Affirmative," Soundwave was already relying commands into his com. Megatron headed for the elevator to the surface. Perhaps his appearance would draw the seeker closer to ground, where it would be easier to drag him down.

To his surprise, when he reached the surface, Starscream was waiting for him, thrusters set to a low burn so he hovered just above the swelling ocean. His arms were crossed, face stony, mind shielded as best as he could manage.

Megatron knew he was here to hurt him. He just wasn't sure how yet.

"Starscream!" he called above the crashing waves. "I hadn't expected your return... willingly."

"You know why I had to leave." The seeker snarled, expression darkening.

"But we were getting along so well," he couldn't help his smirk, even though it would do little but provoke the seeker further. "Come down. Come to me. We're past this now-"

"I'm not going to be your obedient little toy!" Starscream snapped, "I'm not going to stop fighting for what I deserve just because I like fragging you. And I'm not going to let you use that against me. Not again!"

He was going to shoot him, Megatron realised when Starscream's emotions caused his mental shielding to slip. He'd been building a weapon.

Megatron exhaled heavily, "Whatever you're planning on shooting me with, don't."

"I'm not shooting you with anything," Starscream sneered, his nose in the air. "Skywarp is."

Purple light crackled and Megatron smelt ozone, but no matter how fast his reaction time, he couldn't beat a teleporter. He had enough time to turn before the purple seeker pulled the trigger and he knew no more.

 

* * *

 

  
"-didn't actually plan on it knocking him out, Soundwave, stop fretting at me!" Starscream's voice was ranting. "Hook, tell him. Tell no-face that his precious Megatron is fine."

It wasn't the first time Megatron had woken from what should have been certain death to the sound of his Second-in-Command's unholy squawking. He force-onlined his optics, needing to know how dire his situation was. If Starcream had him-

He was blinded by the bright lights of the medical bay. It did little to aid his processor ache. He lifted a servo to shield himself, groaning.

"See told you he's-"

"Starscream!" Megatron snarled, squinting though the light, searching for the little traitor blindly. "You-"

He went to sit up, but servos pushed him back. Soundwave's servos. "Lord Megatron; under examination."

He sounded concerned. Megatron slumped back, wondering what had been done to him. What Starscream's weapon had been designed for if not to kill him. His optics began to adjust to the lighting, and he caught sight of Starscream some way away, held captive between Bonecrusher and Scrapper.

"I told you he doesn't need observation!" Starscream was still blustering, looking much alike an angry cyber-cat dangling from his arms between the two larger mechs. "It was just a little neural recalibration-"

"You could have set it to have him thinking he was an organic toddler," Hook snapped, appearing over Megatron, scanner in servo. "I'm not about to take your word for it Screamer."

Megatron slapped the scanner away, trying to sit up again, if only to argue with Starscream himself, "When I get hold of you-!"

Soundwave was pushing him down again before he could finish. He could hear Starscream yelling, "See, he's fine!"

Ignoring him, Hook held the scanner to Megatron's processor, and it was only then, when the medic must have started assessing the diagnostics, that Megatron realised he couldn't hear him doing it. He couldn't hear... he couldn't _access_ anyone's mind.

He pushed Hook away again, optics brightening in surprise, "You removed it?"

Starscream appeared surprised that _he_ was surprised, "Of course I removed it, you blundering idiot. I couldn't get anything done with you throwing yourself at me with the slightest-"

"Ugh," Scrapper dropped the seeker like he was diseased. "You really _were_ -?!"

"Silence." Soundwave intoned loudly, "Starscream; explain yourself."

The seeker shrugged off Bonecrusher's grip as well, casting the Constructicon's a filthy glare before stepping forward. "Megatron had a problem. I fixed the problem. You're all welcome."

Megatron swung his legs off the medical berth, waving away Hook's fussing servos. "I'm perfectly capable." He snarled at the medic. "You're dismissed. All of you are dismissed."

They began shuffling to the door leaving Megatron with-

"No, not you Starscream!" He snapped. "You stay."

The seeker slumped childishly, traipsing back into the medical centre.

Soundwave hesitated at the doorway, but after a long assessing look at the seeker, nodded to his leader and left. Whatever Starscream was thinking about now, it wasn't anything concerning enough for the Third-in-Command to protest.

Then they were alone.

"You removed the glitch."

"I did " Starscream lifted his helm. "Call it levelling the playing field."

"That would have been a valuable tactical advantage in battle." Megatron reminded him, stepping around the berth to come before the seeker. "I would have been able to predict Prime's moves in a fight. I would have known how to defeat him."

"Should have thought about that before abusing that power to get beneath my panel then, shouldn't you?" Starscream stared up at him, unrepentant.

Megatron sighed heavily. "All right, you win." He conceded, "I no longer have the capacity to know how hard you like being 'faced across my berth. What now?"

The seeker's face pinked a little, but he was clearly still counting this as a win, regardless. "Now? I supposed you'll just have to guess..."

Megatron frowned. Guess? Guess wha- oh. Oh.

He sauntered a little closer. "What happened to not being 'my obedient little toy'." Cautiously, he reached for a wing. Starscream let him. The streamlined metal shuddered against his touch.

"Obedient? If you think I'm going to behave myself you're in for a disappointing evening." Starscream flicked his wings back, knocking Megatron's servo away.

"I don't think you could possibly disappoint me," Megatron murmured, Starscream's promising smirk warming him beneath the armour. He didn't have the advantage of _knowing_ exactly when and what to do, but the seeker was expressive enough that he could do it the old fashioned way.

"I'm going to enjoy 'facing you so much more now that I know you can't eavesdrop on my private thoughts," Starscream told him, trailing a sharp digit down his chest. "You won't have me overloading quite so quickly now."

"Is that a challenge?" Megatron stepped into him, speaking quietly now.

Starscream leaned into him too, chin up, optics lingering on his lips. "It can be."

There was a moment where they just stared at each other. Starscream's mind was ticking away behind those clever optics of his. Megatron recognised the contemplative look. Over a month he spent in Starscream's head, and he still couldn't comprehend even half of it.

"I would like to know you," he said, without even thinking about what he might mean by that.

A little frown creased Starscream's handsome features. "You've known me five million years."

"And yet I still fail to understand you," Megatron peered down at him. "...Fuel with me tonight. The observation deck is rather charming under the stars. Perhaps-?"

Starscream stopped him with a digit on his lips, optics bizarrely bright. He sounded unsure when he asked. "Are you asking me... on a date?"

Megatron took his servo, removing it from his mouth, but taking the opportunity to caress the smooth armour as he agreed. "Not what I would call it. But yes."

The seeker's helm fell to the side, like the new angle would make better sense of the situation. In that moment Megatron was sure he was about to laughed out of the medbay. But then lips drew back to reveal denta in an surprised little smile.

"Alright, Smooth Operator," Starscream smirked, "Only on one condition."

"Name it."

His Second looked delighted. He tapped a digit to his lips, a wordless beckon.

Megatron complied, titling Starscream's narrow chin up for a kiss, open and wet. He could no longer hear Starscream's internal delight, but he felt it in the shudder of the seeker's slighter frame. He bit down on soft pump lip plates, and Starscream moaned, long and low.

Perhaps he didn't need that telepathy after all. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't ask for a more perfect interpretation of the ending than what Kiwiitin has provided us with [here](https://kiwiitin.tumblr.com/post/165552520656/iuhhh-so-this-is-for-spoons-what-seekers)


End file.
